


More than a fetish

by Yellowcape



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy and the Green Apple, Drapple, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, Short Story, harry potter fanfic, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowcape/pseuds/Yellowcape
Summary: A short story about Draco’s unending love for green apples and his inability to control himself when he is around them.Enjoy xx





	More than a fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk why i wrote this

'not again...' voiced the thoughts of draco malfoy. He had been casually walking back from Hagrids care of magical creatures class, his mind wandering to thoughts only of his one true love.  
'I can't stop thinking about this,' he told himself. 'What will my father think?' He continued. Draco knew he would have to tell his father soon, but this would cost him greatly, he knew his father only wanted purebloods in the family and well, the one Draco had in mind wasn't quite his standards. 

RINGGG!!

His conflicting thoughts were interupted by the school bell. He hurried of to the great hall for lunch. After scanning the great hall for Crabbe and Goyle and being unsucessfull his mind wandered back to the love of his life. And thats when he saw it, glimmering in the afternoon sunlight across the hall! The prettiest, greenest apple he had ever seen! He ran to it! Hitting first years out of the way! He almost crashed right into a weasley. But nothing could stop him. 

He seized the prize in his hands and looked longingly into its greeness. Without warning he started violently half snogging, half biting the apple right there in front of everyone. FLASH a bright white light shook his attention away from the beauty of his apple and he looked up to see Colin Creavey with his camera. Harry Potter stood behind him and said. 'wait until your father hears about this!'


End file.
